


Cross My Heart

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Lessons, M/M, Rough Sex, Shopping, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Ivan have been together for a year when Ivan makes an odd request. Matthew agrees, not realizing it was serious, but he's not about to back down when it comes time to go through with it. </p><p>a collection of one shots like "Down Boy" but following Matthew on his journey to realizing his love for being feminine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning of beautiful obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> This spouted after writing "To share a dance" For Theredangel. She helped me a bit with the first chapter (thank you!) and it was only going to be the first chapter... but then I thought... no no... I can think of at LEAST five prompts focused around this AU! 
> 
> as I think of them and get them down they'll go up. Though I doubt highly that any will get near the length of this first chapter 0.0. Thank you in advance for reading! Enjoy guys!

Matthew clutched the pillow beneath him, he was leaning forward on his elbow and shoulder, his ass up in the air as Ivan pounded into it. He had long since given up on trying to be quiet, crying out in an intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain. Fingers bruised his hips, teeth leaving deep red marks on his shoulder as he got closer and closer…

“Ivan! Fuck, there there there! I’m gonna-” He broke off in another wordless cry as his prostate was hit again, assaulted wonderfully. his own hand stuttering in rhythm on his cock. 

“Then cum for me Matvey” Ivan growled in his ear, his voice unsteady and his thrusts becoming more erratic, hard, deeper.

“ah! ah! yes!” Matthew half sobbed as he reached the edge calling out his lovers name as he fell off it, not even releasing a second ribbon of white before he felt the warmth of Ivan's seed flooding his insides, The large Russian fucking them both to completion.

Ivan grunted as he removed himself from Matthew moving to his side of the bed, Matthew reached to the nightstand, grabbing a tissue and cleaning up what he had caught of his own release.

He hit the bed and rolled onto his back, a satisfied smile on his face. He knew he would feel it tomorrow… but that’s just the way it was with his boyfriend of a year… Ivan was rough, a little heavy handed and he wasn’t about to complain. His cock was amazing…

They were sitting there lost in the afterglow Matthew's eyes closed peacefully, when he was roused out by Ivan speaking. “Matvey…" Matthew hummed in answer, "would you wear a dress for me?”

Matthew opened his eyes and furrowed his brow as he considered the question. He wasn’t entirely sure weather Ivan was joking or not… The other man could be kinda of confusing with his jokes… He chuckled “yeah, sure” He said, convinced it wasn’t serious and simply decided to play along, he turned onto his side, settling to sleep, feeling arms wrap around him as his back pressed against the others chest. “I love you Matvey”

“I love you too Ivan”

\---

It was a week later when Matthew opened the door with a smile that dropped to a more confused look only a second later. Standing in the door was Ivan, as expected, holding shopping bags with fancy calligraphy on them in his hands. He didn’t look affected by Matthews expression, simply kissing the shorter man on his way into the apartment, placing the packages on the couch.

“What’s all this eh?” Matthew asked following him over in curiosity.

Ivan smiled brightly and reach into a bag pulling out a piece of red material that caused Matthew to turn pink. “It’s your dress”

Memories of the night a week previous came flooding back. Apparently it hadn’t been a joke. He had completely forgotten by the next morning and now… He looked over the dress… if you could call it that! It looked like a long shirt, would he even fit it?! “a-and the other bags…” He asked cautiously.

Ivan put down the dress, picking up another bag and reaching in pulling out a pair of lacy white panties first, tossing them to Matthew before also drawing out a pair of red stilettos. Matthews eyes felt like they were the size of dinner plates as he looked from the panties to the shoes. “y-you want me to… are you sure?” He asked biting his lip and blushing deeper.

Ivan merely nodded, looking completely at ease. How was that even possible?! Matthew thought he was going to die of embarrassment any moment. However… Ivan had apparently went out of his way and bought all the stuff… He looked down at the panties in his hands and nodded. “Okay, g-give me a little while to.... j-just sit where ever I guess…”

Matthew took the bags and disappeared into the bathroom. He stripped off his clothing and eyed the pieces he was about to put on. How could Ivan want to see him in these?

He slipped the lacy barely there white panties on. Okay… they didn’t look bad. He turned to look at his ass in the mirror, but was that bit too short. he eyed the shoes…well he was going to have to anyway…

The shoes slipped on, and he stumbled catching himself on the counter. “Jesus! why do people wear these….” he shakily walked back from the counter, turning and looking over his shoulder in the mirror…. oh… that’s why. The shoes boosted him that extra few inches allowing him to see all of his own ass, It looked fantastic. Guess girls had the right idea after all.

He peaked in the bag and pulled out a pair of stockings.. well that would solve his leg issue. He looked down at the regrettably hairy legs, he felt weird wearing a dress with all that… fur. he bit his lip… this might only be a one time things but… He eyed his razor

fifteen minutes later He was staring down at two smooth legs (and one bathtub that looked like a small dog had exploded) as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. They felt great! but now he was even more self conscious… He grabbed the thigh high stockings and struggled to slide them on. He grabbed the dress next, eyeing the shoes longingly, at least they didn’t look as ridiculous on him.

Matthew held the dress out in front of him. It was tiny.. fabric gathered up the sides causing folds, it had sleeves and the neckline wasn’t too bad.. but it was going to be short. He took a deep breath and removed his glasses sliding it over his head and pulling it into place thankful the soft material had give in it.

He replaced his glasses and took a look. It was like a second skin, but it also clung to him in a way he hadn’t expected. it showed off the extra bit of hip and ass he had been self conscious about. it was also tight enough to cling to his chest without too much loose fabric. if he had had anything on his chest, they would have looked huge. 

He tore his eyes from the mirror and down the the shoes, but looked away and towards his hair brush opting to try and fix the now messed up locks. Matthew brushing his hair back trying it into a pony, one part of the front stubbornly refusing to be gathered. He brushed it to one side, hoping it came across as feminine and not just trying too hard...

Finally he had to put the shoes on. They weren’t so bad getting into the second time, he was ready to shift his center of gravity, years on skates helped him regain his balance easily enough.

“Okay Matthew… you can do this” He coached himself before taking a deep breath and shakily exiting the bathroom.

His face was bright red, probably matching the dress nicely, as he got to the living room where Ivan waited. He was sure the other man was going to take one look and laugh and he’ll have gone through this whole ordeal for nothing… He probably looked awful. All flat, lanky and wobbly, Like a newborn calf.

He wasn’t prepared for the look he got when Ivan eyes left his hands and landed on Matthew. it was somewhere between predatory and charmed. Matthews hands went together in front of him, and he worried his lip looking away for a moment. when he looked back Ivan was standing and moving towards him. “s-so is it okay?” He asked barely a whisper as his boyfriend closed the distance.

Ivan's hand raised, cupping his chin gently and bringing Matthews face up to catch a kiss. It was slow and gentle but burned deep in Matthew’s stomach. making him feel weak in the knees.. luckily It was also brief. Ivan pulled back and smiled “you look beautiful”

Matthews heart skipped a beat and he looked into Ivan’s eyes not finding a hint of joke in them. Just affection and a tone of lust.

Ivan’s hands landed on Matthew’s waist and he instantly felt steadier. The large hands covering so much of his middle, making him feel tiny. Sometimes it bugged him how much smaller he was then Ivan in body mass… but right now it felt right, like he should be smaller. His indigo eyes looked up and he smiled softly, waiting for whatever was going to happen, to happen.

Ivan seemed to pull out of a trance as his eyes had been wandering over Matthew’s figure. “Let’s go sit..” He said gently and Matthew looked across the distance nervously. he was about to take a deep breath and just go for it when he felt his legs swept out from under him. Matthew squeaked in surprise causing Ivan to chuckle.

“They’re hard to walk in da?” he said nodding towards Matthew’s feet. Matthew was still bright red, but his arms went around Ivan's neck with just a bit of hesitation.

”yeah… a bit…”

“I’ve got you” He murmured against Matthews hair as he carried the smaller man towards the couch.

Setting Matthew down, Ivan got on his knees in front of him. Matthew blushed, covering his mouth and cheeks with his hands as Ivan picked up one of his legs. He was trailing kisses along the stockings from the ankle slowly up to the pale flash of thigh between the bottom of the dress, and the top of the stocking. He stopped when he got there, looking confused. “did you…” a hand moved and suddenly was tugging the stocking down. Matthews hands moved to cover his eyes.

silence hung in the air, Ivan's fingers running over the smooth surface. “I-is that… okay?” Matthew asked still not looking.

He jumped a bit as he felt lips on his bare calve “It’s perfect… you’re perfect” he murmured against the pale white, kissing up it once more. Matthew lowered his hands, bringing them together in front of his lips just as Ivan reached the spot he’d frozen on again.

He straightened his back, hand covering both of Matthew's and pushing them down as Ivan pushed up to catch Matthew’s lips again. his spare hand was braced on Matthew’s other thigh, teasing with the hemline of the dress as their tongues mingled.

once Matthew was breathless and his head was spinning, Ivan pulled back, moving to kiss along Matthews jaw and down his neck. “You are gorgeous, wonderful, amazing” He spoke each word between a kiss before getting to Matthews ear and purring “Mine”

Matthew melted, a small sigh escaping as he did. “Yes” He said breathlessly, his eyes easing closed at the feeling. 

Ivan's lips were on his again, moving slowly and deeply. Matthew moved one of his hands, placing it on the side of Ivan’s face while the other adjusted to hold the hand that had been over his. He deepened the kiss without changing the pace moaning lightly into it. Ivan shifted the hand on his thigh, moving it to hold Matthews waist. 

Ivan pulled out of the kiss, leaning their foreheads together, Matthew was breathless and dizzy, but Ivan appeared to be in a similar state. “Beautiful” Ivan muttered again “So beautiful” Matthew’s face was hot, but he couldn’t keep the smile from taking over. 

Ivan shifted again, on his feet and bending over Matthew on the couch. Hand went under the smaller blondes ass. Matthews arms went up around his neck a second before he was lifted. He settled his legs around his boyfriend’s waist as he held on tight. Matthew giggled, slightly above Ivan in this position, he leant down kissing the larger man gently.

Ivan moved them down the hall, kissing the little blonde on his way, his only struggle was when he had to adjust to open the door. Matthew squeaked and held tight, head pressed to Ivan's as one hand spanned his ass, the other on the door knob. “Do not worry Matvey, I will not drop you” 

The hand returned and Matthew nodded “I know” He turned his head, lips against Ivan’s ear, He smirked lightly and nibbled the lobe earning a sharp intake of breath. 

Very gently Matthew was laid back on the bed, Ivan hovering over him and moving to kiss Matthews neck. The small blonde moaned lightly at his ministrations, his fingers moving to tangle in the ashy hair. 

One of Ivan’s hands moved up to steady himself, The other ran down the outside of Matthews thigh, then back up the inside. Matthew shuddered, by this point his cock was pressing against the fabric of the panties, begging to be touched. It was pretty obvious through the thin material of the dress. 

The hand made it’s way up the dress, ghosting over the lace of the panties causing Matthew to squirm and whimper for more. He was waiting for the hard grip, the biting and the intrusive fingers that would abuse his prostate until he was a breath away from coming only to stop and make him wait… 

But it never came. 

Ivan’s fingers were gentle and sure as they petted the front of the lace, his mouth moving his capture Matthew’s gently, their tongues twisting and curling together. Matthew moaned softly into it, his hands loosened in Ivan's hair, moving to his shoulders and holding on as he melted into the sensations. It was so unfamiliar this way with Ivan… but he liked it.

He whimpered as Ivan pulled away and drew a chuckle from the larger man. Matthew turned red again, letting his hands drop to his stomach as he watched Ivan leaning towards the dresser routing for the lube. It didn’t take him long. 

Ivan moved back, Matthew smiling sheepishly as the Russian sat back on his heels eyes raking over Matthews form as he slicked his fingers. Ivan leaned forwards again, Placing a kiss to Matthew’s forehead as he slipped a hand under the skirt, shifting the panties to the side with his thumb before slipping a thick finger inside. 

Matthew groaned softly welcoming it easily. So easily that there were barely two pumps before a second finger was added causing Matthew's body to arch in a slow fashion. 

Then he hit Matthew’s prostate causing the small blonde to arch harder. “Ivan!” he cried breathlessly, his hands going to his boyfriend’s shoulders and holding tight. Ivan moved to catch his lips as he brushed the spot again, Matthew moaning against his mouth. 

A third finger joined, working to alternate between opening him up and tormenting the bundle of nerves. Ivan pulled out of the kiss and moved to trail his mouth over Matthews jaw “You make such pretty sounds Lapushka…” He purred as he made his way to Matthews ear “don’t hold any back tonight da? I want to hear it all” Ivan’s teeth nipped at his earlobe and Matthew nodded with a breathy sigh. 

“p-please Ivan… I want you” He begged, pushing his hips down onto the Russians fingers needily.

“Anything for you, my beautiful little Matvey” he said moving to kiss Matthew again, removing his fingers as he did. 

Matthew bit back a whine at the sudden emptiness but he could hear the shuffling of pants being shoved down and then the cap to the lube opening. Mere moments later he pulled out of the kiss with a gasp, whimpering softly as Ivan's cock eased inside him past the fabric that was still pushed to the side. 

Ivan moved slowly sinking himself to the hilt. Matthew was panting tiny mewling sounds breaking here and there as he adjusted to the size. He looked up into softer than usual violet eyes and gave a tiny nod.

He expected a fast build, fingers digging in and grunts filling the room. Instead Ivan rocked slowly in and out, his arms looping around Matthew's waist lifting him slightly for a better angle. Matthew wrapped his legs around Ivan’s waist, noticing how heavy the shoes felt in this position, but the reminder of them sparked a little more excitement in him.

A fire was burning in his belly as the head of Ivan cock brushed his prostate with every deep thrust and his head swam.

"Look at you" he said, his voice full of affection and lust. " you're so gorgeous like this" he said panting, his hips moving a little faster. 

Matthew cried out at the increase. His fingers tightening on Ivan's shoulders. "I-ivan" he cried softly "please touch me." 

Wordlessly Ivan shifted, one staying wound around him as the other moved between them slipping the dress up. He felt the panties being pulled down off his length, freeing him and gasped as a hand covered it. Ivan stroked to the same rhythm and rather than the usual burst of pleasure, Matthew could feel this one building. 

Every thrust and stroke brought him higher, moans and half formed words falling broken from his lips. He felt dizzy and on fire as he drew closer and closer, Ivan's words of praise and adoration were filling his ears.

"Ivan... I... I'm close! I'm so close Ivan, please don't stop" he whined gasping looking up into the violet eyes that looked on his and seeing the other was in the same place as he was. 

Just as he could feel himself on the edge of coming undone, Ivan pushed him over with more gentle, but breathless words "I love you Matvey"

Matthew cried out. Clinging and arching harshly as he came. A strained cry of Ivan's name falling in amongst the sounds. He felt heat flood him and heard his name echoed back, repeating like a prayer. 

He collapsed back on the bed spent, but warm. Emotions flooding him. Ivan didn't move right away, instead leaning forward and kissing tears Matthew hadn’t even realized had spilled off his cheeks before kissing his lips deeply. Matthew moved his hands to cup Ivan's face, returning the kiss. 

Ivan smiled against Matthew's mouth before pulling back, their damp foreheads pressed together. "I love you Ivan" Matthew whispered with a lazy smile

"I love you too Matvey " he replied before shifting to move. Rather than his usual crash into sleep. Ivan sat back up. "Let me help you out of that so you can get some rest lapushka." He said helping Matthew to sit up. 

Luckily during their activities the dress had bunched around Matthew's waist, so he didn’t need to stand. He lifted his arms letting the dress slipcover his head, and laid back. Ivan moved again, grabbing Matthews leg and placing a gentle kiss against the stocking clad calf while he removed the shoe, before switching to the other one repeating the actions. 

Next the stocking were slipped off. Matthew watched through half lidded eyes as Ivan ran his fingers over the silky legs. He noticed a few patches he'd missed and blushed... if they did this again. .. he'd be more careful. 

Matthew lifted his hips as Ivan looped the lace panties dragging them down. Did he want to do this again? Matthew watched Ivan stand, removing his own clothing and pondered the thought. 

He smiled up at his peaceful looking boyfriend as blankets were pulled over the pair of them, warm arms shifting him close. He closed his eyes and sighed contently 

Yes... yes he could do this again...


	2. work it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Poland omg... and Lithuania when he's not.... ya know... trapped in a fuffy room and brainwashed. but it just seemed to fit in this! 
> 
> not gonna lie, there's totally gonna be more Poland/Matthew friendship chapters in this because they're fabulous and adorable. <3

Matthew stood against the wall in the red shoes he never walked more than five step in. Ivan was pressing him against it, hand’s circling Matthew’s waist as their tongues twisted together. 

over the past two months it had become a fairly regular thing. Matthew would dress up and they would have an in-home date. Sometimes it was a candlelit dinner followed by dancing (Where Matthew ditched the shoes) other times it was simply curling up together and watching a movie. 

and then there was the sex… of course. 

blending the lines of female and male or not, Matthew still had a pretty high libido, and he had become shamelessly addicted to the way Ivan handled him when he was like this. 

Tonight they had just been discussing dinner when the make out session started, Now Ivan’s hand was halfway up the little black dress Matthew had bought. Matthews bright red nails digging gently into Ivan’s back. Everything was building up to a trip to the bedroom before dinner… if they could make it past the table. 

Until there was a knock on the door. 

Ivan pulled his head back and sighed before calling “Who is it?” his hand still gripping Matthew’s ass. 

“Toris and Feliks! We’re here for movie night!” 

Ivan face went white… but not as white as Matthews “It’s Thursday right?” Ivan whispered

“No! It’s Friday!” Matthew shot back in hushed tones. 

“A-are you alright in there?” Toris voice carried. 

“J-just a minute!” Ivan called as Matthew wiggled away in a panic. “Go to the bedroom and change!” He hissed urgently

Matthew nodded and hurried. He took one step, two and then promptly fell on his face near the front door. his hand over his mouth as he groaned in pain. 

“uh.. I don’t mean to rush you… b-but this stuff is gettin’ kinda heavy…” Toris’s voice came through the door. 

“Oh! right I’m coming!” Ivan moved to the door as Matthew crawled frantically, opening the first door he came to and crawling inside.. Turned out, it was a closet. great… 

He was just trying to figure out how he could make a convincing outfit out of a pair of of boyfriends giant ski pants and a fleece zip up when the door opened. He found himself looking up at both Feliks and Toris, both who were holding their coats, just looking for a place to hang them… and instead stumbling upon a man in a dress hiding in the closet. It was almost poetic. 

Ivan was in the background one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, the other crossed over his chest. at first he thought he was mad… but then he noticed Ivan's shoulder shaking… he was laughing! 

Matthew’s face only got redder as he looked back up at the two in front of him. Toris had the decency to blush and look away.. but Feliks was looking at him with pursed lips and one eyebrow arched as he tapped his foot. 

“H-Hi guys… movie night huh? yay movies…” He tried lamely earning a snort from Ivan who was turning an unhealthy shade of red and an eye roll from Feliks. 

“are you gonna like, sit in there all day or what?” Feliks said holding a hand out. 

Matthew hesitated for a moment, but sighed in defeat before taking his hand and letting the other man haul him to his feet… where he proceeded to fall right back over. “ouch!” he whined, wishing he could disappear. Matthew looked over towards Ivan, who was bent over, and Toris, who had his back turned but there was an unmistakable shaking of shoulders. fucking hosers…

He looked back up at Feliks miserably who was looking at the other two “god… you two are like.. so mature” He turned crouching down and helped Matthew more steadily to his feet, hands holding Matthew by the elbows until he stopped shaking. 

“Thank you…” he whispered looking down. hoping the floor would open and swallow him at this point.

Feliks scoffed “Do you even know how to walk in those things?” 

Matthew turned a shade close to the shoes “not… exactly” 

The polish man sighed. “Alright.. well you're like, totally lucky I’m here then!” Matthew cocked his head to the side in question “I’m gonna teach you!” 

-

Ten minutes later Feliks and Matthew were in the bedroom, leaving Ivan and Toris in the living room with the food. Matthew was standing steadily on the floor with Feliks in front of him “well you look good enough standing in them…” 

“It’s not standing that’s the problem” Matthew said frowning. 

“hmmm you are pretty like, awful at getting around yeah?” Matthew sighed and nodded face bright red, “Well I can totally help you fix that!” 

“How do you even know…” 

Feliks crossed his arms and jutted out a hip, “pfft, you think you're the only one who likes to look totally fabulous?.” Matthew smiled and shook his head “good then, enough stupid questions, now do you have a lower pair to start?” 

Matthew frowned. “No… uh these are my only ones..” Feliks sighed but nodded

“alright, well guess you’re just starting with the intermediate class then!” Matthew swallowed nervously, and the lessons began,

Matthew felt like an idiot, Feliks was standing in front of him with his hands held out in case Matthew fell as he tried to keep his shoulders up and back. “Okay…like, heel first, then toe- Little steps! you’re not trying to win a race!” Matthew adjust his steps smaller holding his arms out for balance as he stepped 

“This feels really weird…” 

Feliks nodded “It will at first, but you’ll get use to it, try and walk in a straight line. Like a tight rope” 

by the end of half an hour he didn’t look perfect, but he could walk around the room without falling. The steps felt a little more normal even. his feet felt like they were on fire at this point though… but catching a glimpse of himself moving in them in the mirrored closet doors was enough to make it worth it. His hips swayed as he walked, the dress swishing prettily.

“There you go! I totally knew you could do it” Feliks smiled proud, Matthew looking back face almost splitting in excitement at the praise, “Now let’s go out there and show those stupid hyena’s what they were laughing at! Shoulders back, head up, one foot in front of the other yeah?” 

Matthew bit his lip and looked down. “I dunno.. Maybe i should just, change…” 

“Matthew, are you happy wearing that right now? Not thinking about those two, are you comfortable? do you feel good in that?” 

Matthew looked down at the shoes and peeked sideways at the mirror “yeah…”

“Well then there’s no need to change is there? Ivan has obviously seen you this way, Toris isn’t gonna judge you, and I personally think you look totally hot, so get over it and let’s go make ‘em feel like morons for laughing alight?”

Matthew was blushing slightly, but he smiled and nodded. taking a deep breath He turned to the door walking with Feliks beside him, There was only a small wobble now and then in his gait. The heels clicked satisfyingly on the hard wood of the hall as they reached the living room. Toris turned on the couch and smiled warmly, Ivan craning his neck from the love seat, raising an eyebrow as a familiar look ran across his eyes. 

Matthew’s confidence shoot through the roof. He shot a final thankful look at Feliks and focused on making his steps as steady as possibly crossing the living room a small blush still on his cheeks. He reached Ivan sitting curled up on the seat, giving a friendly look to their guests who were now both smiling at him, Feliks a little more wicked, from the couch. 

“So,what are we watching?” Matthew asked sweetly both comfortable, but ready to have the attention off himself at this point. 

The movie went on, and he shifted to tuck under Ivan’s arm, smiling as he felt lips against his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever walked in heels? it's awful... I adore them, my feet disagree *sigh* I have like four pairs and I never wear them because I'm whiny and cave an hour in.


	3. The art of relaxing

Matthew stood in the shower razor in one hand, shaving cream in the other and he looked down at his body biting his lip. He had already washed, scrubbing his hair, using a loofah all over to make sure all the dead skin was gone like the internet had suggested… now he was working up the courage to take that step. “well… it’s not gonna just fall out I guess…” He said to himself as he squirted some of the cans contents into his hand, lathering it on his chest. 

Matthew wasn’t particularly hairy in the first place. He counted his lucky stars for that. but it was still tedious. his legs were a pain enough… Literal and figuratively. After his first impromptu shaving he had wound up with razor burn. This time he had done his research… and he was tackling a lot more then his legs. He even had a second can of shaving cream and a spare razor on hand.

He watched as he rinsed the razor again and again, hair disappearing down the drain, after a few minutes it was almost therapeutic feeling. though, he thought it looked a little gross… At least after today it wouldn’t be so bad again. 

Matthew couldn’t pin the time down to a day or hell even a week. all he knew is that at some point in the past two and a half months, dressing up became less about what Ivan had wanted and became more what Matthew wanted. 

It wasn’t like Ivan _didn’t_ want him to, of course he still enjoyed it. His attitude towards Matthew in a dress hadn’t changed a degree from that first night. It was just, at some point, Matthew started doing it for himself. It was simple at first, He’d put on a dress or a skirt and twirl around in front of his mirror smiling. He’d stroke the silky, freshly shaven legs happily, Forgo boxers in lieu of panties under his jeans for the day, and smile at the feeling. 

It was comfortable, and It made him happy. 

Now he was standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom again, freshly out of the shower, and wearing only a ruffly pair of panties and a pair of heels. he walked towards his opened laptop, pressing play on his music player . He sang the words softly “ Boys call you sexy, and you don’t care what they say. see every time you turn around they’re screaming your name” He moved with the beat, enjoying the sway in his hips it gave him. He moved carefully, he was steady on heels now (having taken Feliks’s advice about walking in them at home to break them in and adjust), but he wasn’t about to try anything extreme on them. 

Matthew smiled at his reflection, admiring his smooth skin. He had Managed to clear off every bit of body hair he could reach in the shower. the results were fantastic feeling. He was smooth everywhere making his slight figure all the more girlish. 

As he was dancing and singing the lyrics he walked over to the dresser “Be careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it” he grabbed a dress holding it up. His wardrobe for this wasn’t extensive, a whole three dresses and the last one didn’t fit right at all, so he decided for the red dress Ivan had brought him first.

He put it on to see what it would look like with his new hairlessness. slipping it on felt fantastic and looking in the mirror made him smile. It made him blush, but he felt sexy and cute all at once when he was dressed like this… he had intended on taking it off right after looking over his handiwork… but what the hell right? 

The song ended and he grabbed the laptop carrying it from the room into the living room. He set it on the island counter that separated kitchen from living room, his playlist continuing as he poured a glass of wine and went to relax on the couch. 

His phone buzzed next to him and he looked at it a text from Ivan asking how his day had been. Matthew smiled typing out quickly and sending one word

“perfect”


	4. eyelash curlers are harmless!

“Feliks that place looks terrifying… can’t we just go to Wal-Mart or something?” Matthew paused looking up at the intimidating sign. How can there be enough Makeup to take up an entire store anyway?! 

The other blonde looked at him like he was stupid… which in this respect, he’d admit he probably was. “that is totally not the place to go. You need to like, get a good starting point for this Matthew. build good habits” The polish man who was wearing an admittedly cute skirt dragged him into the store.

His eyes were wide open as he tried to take in all the displays at once. isles of god knows what in pretty containers. All different shapes and sizes, different shades of… well.. everything. 

It was a whirlwind Matthew could barely remember after the fact. Feliks found a girl he apparently seemed to know, sitting Matthew in front of a mirror as they ran around the store grabbing colours and samples testing them and showing him how to apply each thing. It was so much… He felt like he was definitely going to need to go over all of it again (which was probably going to happen since Matthew had been told he was staying at Feliks tonight… He wasn’t about to complain with all the help he was getting)

He was so lost in his own head he barely noticed he was being talked to “See Matthew? You look totally fabulous” He hummed in question before turning toward the mirror. His eyes widened and he leaned forward examining himself, unconvinced it was real. 

He looked… Pretty. 

The women had managed to bring out the purple in his eyes, make his skin look smooth and even, his lips looked bigger, he could see a faint heart shape to them. 

“wow” 

“See? now who was so right?”

“I’ll never doubt you again” Matthew said still kind of dazzled by his own appearance

“Good then you won’t argue when we’re buying you shoes.”

Matthew looked at the short man, his arms crossed as he tapped his foot. The women was wiping away her magic, all the products used being gathered together and brought to the till. “Shoe’s as in plural?” 

“Well you can’t wear the same pair with every outfit, so yes plural.”

What had he gotten himself into… 

-

three hours later the two flopped down in Feliks’s apartment. Matthew was sure his credit card was crying as he looked at all the bags around him. two new pairs of stilettos, a pair of strappy kitten heel sandals and a kick-ass pair of knee high black boots. He’d lost count of outfits at some point. The bag of makeup. another with hair accessories and products, and a final filled with lotions, soaps and razors. 

He was so glad he didn’t live with Alfred anymore… cause this shit would be impossible to explain. 

The pair sat for a few minutes drinking tea and chatting normally in the cluttered living room. It was nice, and thinking back he was happy he had thought to ask for Feliks help in this. The enthusiastic blond was the best for the job… Not that he’d been given much of a choice.

Matthew had been growing more and more in love with his feminine side. for what it had started as, a simple kink in the bedroom one night, it had grown and morphed into something different. so, it was only natural that he wanted to try and figure out the horror that was makeup. After a trip to a drug store that only left him feeling shaky and intimidated, he had called the other blonde. He had just been hoping for some advice, but after explaining he was informed they were shopping. There was no stopping Feliks once he was set on something. Just like now… 

“Okay, up ” Feliks said suddenly grabbing the bags from the clothing store “Come on” 

Matthew jumped to his feet, confused but he followed. Feliks lead him into a back room, There was a large wardrobe against the far wall, beside it was a sewing machine on a desk. In the middle of the room was a step stool, next to it a tower of see through drawers Matthew couldn’t have hoped to guess how many colours of thread it held… 

Suddenly he was hit in the face with a purple top “Put this one on first and then step up. We’re totally gonna need to alter a few of these to fit you better.” Matthew's eyes widened in understanding. A few of the outfits had fit a little weird. Though he had slightly wider hips they weren’t quite big enough for some of the outfits… then there was his chest, that was definitely lacking. 

He pulled off his Shirt, folding it and laying it on a dresser that was next to the door before pulling on the lacy purple shirt. He walked wordlessly to the stool and stepped up, Feliks going to work right away. Matthew was quiet for a second watching the concentration on his face as Feliks pinned things here and there “Thanks Feliks” He said with a shy smile “for everything today” 

“don’t even like, mention it. I couldn’t have you walking around like _That_ when there was something I could do about it…” 

An hour later the outfits were pinned, all set to be altered. Matthew had offered to help, boasting some needlework skills he’d gotten from his father, but was swiftly rejected when he asked how to make the second machine Feliks had taken out go. “Just sit and get comfortable. we can just chat while I work.”

Matthew wound up sitting on the floor, he had changed into a nightdress that was covered in maple leafs and wash watching with fascination. 

“So, like, what started you on all this anyway?” Feliks asked, not once taking his eyes off the periwinkle skirt in front of him as he slimmed the hips a little.

Matthew drew his knees to his chest resting his head on them. “Ivan asked me to” 

“so… you're just doing this for him then?” he asked with no emotion.

Matthew frowned, “no… I mean, It started that way sure… at first I mostly just like the way he acted and made me feel when i was dressed up.” Matthew’s hands went to play with the hem of the dress as he continued “But then I started just doing it for myself you know? around the house when no one else was there, I felt good that way. Ivan’s never even said a word about make-up or anything, that was just something I guess I wanted” His face was burning, all though he knew Feliks wasn’t likely to judge him on it.

“I wondered… You just seem to shine more when you dress up, ya know? You were totally glowing today” He pulled the skirt out and examined the stitch. “Not something you can fake for someone else really.” He put the skirt to the side and picked up the last dress. 

Matthew smiled brightly. “Thanks Feliks” The other blonde hummed in answer as he stitched. 

When the last dress was done, Matthew modeled them all again, this time in front of a full length mirror Feliks pulled out. everything looked fantastic. It fit just right and you could see the difference. by the end he was unable to contain himself, pulling the other man into a hug and laughing happily. 

after a brief celebration, they settled. Both in nightdresses now, as they sat on the floor with wine in hand, chatting about their respective boyfriends. They painted each others nails, laughing as they traded stories, complaining about different aspects of the clothing they wore, even briefly musing over what Ivan and Toris would look like dressed up.

“I think Toris could pull it off” Matthew said taking a sip before concentrating on putting a pink stripe down Feliks middle finger.

“I doubt it. he’d be too shy to like, even come out of the room. Ivan totally would though” 

Matthew furrowed his brow and considered as he finished the smallest finger on the hand blowing on it before speaking. “Nawh, I don’t think he’d come out either. Guess we’re just the bad asses in our relationship eh?” 

Feliks smiled and held a glass up to cheers “here’s to that sister” The glasses clinked and they laughed.


	5. compromises. (The reality of them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, These chapters bounce around a lot. No linear fashion, so I may write some in the future where they're still living in their own apartments and Matthew hasn't gotten quiet so obsessed with all the pretty clothing! (who can blame him really... )
> 
> Also POV is Omniscient which i don't do often, but I couldn't settle on whose head to be in so....

“It won’t all fit!” Matthew said with a whimper as he looked at the full closet, more hangers in his hand. He clutched the clothes to his chest, this wasn’t even all of it… there was another box.. plus the outfit he was wearing right now! (skinny jeans with ankle boots and an over sized cream sweater that hung off one of his shoulders.)

“What’s the matter Matvey-” Ivan froze in the doorway as Matthew turned pouting. The closet almost comically packed with their combined clothing. 

The pair had decided a few months ago that they were ready to move in together. Ivan’s apartment was bigger with two bedrooms and in a nicer area, so it had been a no brainier which one they were going to live in. there were however a few downsides

problem one: Ivan’s apartment, had tiny closets. He had never really needed a lot of room to keep his suits for work, all his other clothing went in a dresser… so it hadn’t been an issue until…

problem two: Matthew may have had a tiny addiction at this point… Not only had shopping become a regular thing… He had discovered pinterest and after a few sewing lessons had started altering regular mens clothing from second hand stores into even more clothing. Ivan had lost a few shirts to it to… though i was worth it to watch the creations being worn.

“Where am I supposed to put all my clothing?” Matthew said as his bottom lip wobbled. Ivan was still staring at the closet with his mouth agape. His suits were somewhere in there… but goodness knows where… “Ivan!” Matthew whined insistently.

Ivan's hand dragged down his face, coming to rest in front of his mouth. He looked down at Matthew, Matthew looking back up at him. Ivan sighed and tried carefully “Have you thought about… downsizing a bit” 

Matthew’s face dropped into a frown. he looked down, biting his lip. Maybe he had gone a bit overboard… but at his apartment it hadn’t seemed like it. The barely looked at walk in closet had just looked properly used! Ivan sighed and Matthew looked up through his lashes. 

“The office… maybe we could keep stuff there.” He scratched the back of his head, looking slightly defeated “The closet isn’t any bigger, but we could get racks I guess- oaf!” 

Matthew had launched himself at Ivan wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck “thank you thank you thank you!!!” Ivan chuckled against his hair, wrapping his arms around Matthew. Matthew pulled back looking more excited then ever as he bounced a little, “this solves the shoe issue to!” 

He ran off back to his boxes in the living room “shoe issue?” Ivan followed completely lost, what had he created?

a week later the office was now more appropriately referred to as Matthew’s closet. His clothing hanging on racks and tucked away in a dresser, a vanity loaded with all his make up and such against the wall, a jewelry box and several baskets and hanging contraptions for accessories. The actual closet was now just filled with shelves for his shoes (thank goodness that was only half full.. for now)

Ivan looked at the former office, his desk now in a corner of the room, and sighed with a small smile, Matthew (who was dressed for work in his guy clothing,) had arms wrapped around Ivan's waist, head rested against his chest “Is it too much?” He asked with a frown, suddenly a bit self conscious. 

Ivan looked down and shrugged “Doesn’t matter if it was. it makes you happy, so I’m happy” 

Matthew beamed up at him and hugged him closer. “you're the best” 

Ivan smirked and nodded “I know” He bent a little and caught Matthews mouth mid giggle. he pulled back “gonna go test it all out?” 

Matthews eyes lit up at the suggestion. He looked up coyly “any requests?” 

Ivan thought for a moment, “surprise me” He said with a shrug, Matthew almost always did.


	6. coming home

Ivan had gone away on a business trip, two weeks of nothing but skype and phone calls… Matthew had distracted himself, focusing on work as much as he could. He was working for his Papa helping to run the chain of bakeries that spanned over three cities. Matthew kept the three in this one going, his little sister Michelle handled another and Papa kept the biggest under his belt. Alfred had helped originally, but it really wasn’t his thing. He wound up switching business school for science, going after a medical degree instead. 

Tossing himself into work had put him a month ahead schedule for a lot of paperwork and numbers, going around to inspect and help out at the three bakeries giving him a good feel for how things were running, and he had even take a quick trip to make sure Michelle was keeping up with her workload. 

However it left very little time for himself. So by the end of the two week period he was feeling a bit pent up. He had barely spent Any time in the closet/office space coming home and just passing out instead. 

Today was the day Ivan came home finally. Matthew was going to pick him up at the airport. He had planned on just wearing something slinky under his clothing... Matthew bit his lip. Maybe... 

Matthew ran his fingers over the outfits that hung on the racks. He had been out of the house a few times now dressed up. But that was to dance rehearsals where they all knew exactly what was going on. It was in the car. To the studio, back home. The performance he'd even left right after. 

dressing up felt like a part of him at this point. Sure sometimes he liked keeping his jeans and baggy shirts on and just being a guy... but recently more often than not he opted for the fairer sex. He wasn't even sure what Any of it meant, and honestly he didn't really care to label it generally. But he knew today it meant he wanted to do his makeup, put on a cute outfit and pick up his boyfriend from the airport. 

Matthew sat in front of the mirror and got to work. Months of practice had rendered him fairly good at it. His glasses came off putting in contacts before he started. Clear vision helped but he also felt like going frame-less today. Nothing to smack into Ivan's face when he kissed him for the first time in two weeks. 

He already had an outfit in mind. He finished up makeup, deeming himself adorable,then moved to the racks pulling the pieces needed.  
He went to the dresser last pulling out a pair of panties and a bra along with the fillers for it. He didn't try for ridicules sizes, a full A cup. Just enough so he wasn't a board. 

He'd admit the things were far from comfortable but damn... he took a look in the mirror smiling at the pretty lacy fabric of the matching set. 

He took the dress of its hanger and slipped it on carefully. It was a light lilac cotton with ivory lace on an empire waist and the hem of the dress. Next he slipped the slightly darker lilac eyelet cardigan over top. It wasn't heavy, but it covered his shoulders and just below his elbows, falling to hang just above the hem of the dress. 

He looked at the clock and rushed to throw on his sandals,shouldering a large purse, grabbing bracelets and a necklace as he left the room. He stopped by the front door tossing his wallet and keys into the bag before heading to the car. 

-

Matthew stood nervously in arrivals. He hadn't given himself time to reconsider his decision and now he was kind of wishing he had. He could feel eyes on him, his face burning. Was he that obvious? His head was down as he fidgeted with his bag. 

"Hey miss you okay? " he heard someone ask near by ignoring it. 

"Miss? Hey " the voice was in front of him this time and he looked up blinking. The man in front of him smiled "you can hear me." 

Matthew turned bright red. Someone was calling him miss? "Uhm yes thank you, I'm fine, just anxious to see my boyfriend again I guess." He half whispered with a smile his voice pitching slightly higher than it already was. 

The man in front of him nodded leaning against a pole smiling. "Well he's one lucky guy coming home to such a cute little thing like you." Matthew blushed again and the man laughed. 

"Well, " her pushed off from the pole,hands in his pockets, "I hope your not waiting long, but keep smiling while you do. I’m sure he'd prefer to see your smile first when he came out yeah?" 

Matthew smiled "thank you, I'll try" 

They waved as he left and Matthew turned his attention more confidently towards the gate Ivan would be coming out of. His focus right now should be Ivan coming home. Forget what anyone else thought. 

Five minutes later people started pouring out of the gate. They all looked exhausted from the flight. His searched the crowd before locking on one abnormally large ashen blonde. A smile broke wider across his face and he waved sheepishly from his space. 

Ivan raised an eyebrow but smiled as he made his way across the lobby and right to scoop Matthew up into a hug. "Mmm I missed you lapushka" he murmured against Matthews hair. 

"I missed you too Ivan" he said burrowing his face into the others neck. 

Ivan put his feet on the ground and pulled back a bit "you look beautiful" he said with a smile. Ivan never disappointed in his reactions. 

Matthew pushed up onto his toes, kissing his boyfriend sweetly "thank you" 

Ivan smiled and moved to kiss Matthew's forehead, " since we're already both all dressed up..." he motioned down at the suit he still wore " want to grab dinner at a real restaurant? " he asked with a smile

Matthew smiled sweetly and nodded. Ivan kissed him again, grabbing his bag from the carousel before taking Matthews hand and leading him out to the car to go to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering about Matthews outfit, I actually have a pciture XD It's mint green in the picture, but i wanted lilac :P 
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c1/bf/3a/c1bf3a1fc7ad54e232659de24f3eb8dd.jpg


	7. Under stated and perfect

Matthew felt like crap… He had felt like crap for days, and it wasn’t getting any better. “Ivan…” He called softly from his spot curling up on the bed. There was no response, he whimpered curling in on himself further. Stupid freaking flu… 

He was considering getting up to get the tea he wanted so desperately for his raw throat himself, when his stomach objected. Violently. He grabbed the bin next to the bed as he rolled to hang his upper body off the side, emptying what little he had been able to get down right into the doubled garbage bag. 

Ivan apparently heard that, as there was dip in the bed behind him as Matthew retched. hands gathered his blonde hair back out of his face gently, not even flinching at the display. His stomach was eventually completely emptied, but his body didn’t believe him yet, dry heaving so hard he was crying in between. a hand moved, rubbing his back, soft shushing sounds hitting his ears as the heaving slowed and stopped. 

He grabbed a kleenex from the table, wiping his mouth before he moved to roll the other way, grabbing Ivan's hands and rubbing his face against them enjoying how cold they felt in his feverish state. The other laid down next to him, obviously understanding that Matthew had no intention of releasing his hands. 

“Your burning up…” Ivan said frowning. Matthew nodded, opening his mouth to speak, then pulled his hands away from Ivan's quickly to cover his mouth coughing and curling in on himself as it ripped through his chest painfully. Ivan was cringing when Matthew looked back, his hands moving to push hair off of Matthew’s sweaty forehead. 

“I must look close to what I feel huh?” he croaked. not even having the energy to try and fix the night dress that rode up to his waist. one big upside of having all these girl clothes? night dresses put no pressure on you stomach. down side? they never wanted to stay in place when you were laying down... “You shouldn’t be this close though” He said leaning his head against the hand. “I’m gonna get you sick..” he said frowning in concern. 

“I don’t care” Ivan said shifting closer, kissing Matthews nose “I’m not going anywhere until you're feeling better” Matthew opened his mouth to protest, and a thermometer he hadn’t even seen appeared and was stuffed under his tongue “Besides” Ivan said pushing Matthew’s jaw closed so it would get a proper reading “If I get sick, you can always put on the nurse's costume. I guarantee I’ll be motivated to get better then.” 

Matthew blushed and pouted because he couldn’t even articulate the protest that Ivan would be more likely to stay in bed that way, but Ivan must have predicted it because he chuckled and said “and if I drag it out a little longer… well, all the more time you have to play the part da?” 

Matthew smiled a little and shook his head with a chuckle around the glass tube. Sometimes he thought Ivan knew him too well. The thermometer was removed, and Ivan frowned at it. “one-oh-two” He muttered before turning to put it on the bedside table. 

Ivan rolled back to face Matthew and his hand moved to the sick man’s leg to rub in comfort but Matthew caught the hand “No don’t” 

Ivan raised an eyebrow, pouting slightly. Matthew turned red, looking away “I’m all hairy and It feels weird…” he hadn’t really felt up to shaving while he was sick.

“You know it doesn’t bother me right Matvey, never did before any of this, doesn’t now” he said giving Matthew a serious but caring look. 

Matthew offered a small smile “No, I know… that’s not it, it's-” He coughed again before continuing, maybe a little whiny sounding, but he was sick, “the stupid hairs keep rubbing against things and it’s making my skin ache… you touching it would just make it worse” He say with a small pout. he wanted to be touched badly… just for the comfort of it. 

Ivan frowned, moving a hand to the hair on his head, stroking the curls. he look down at the offending body parts and the prickly growth that was causing Matthew discomfort. “I could do it for you if you like” he offered. 

Matthew blinked in confusion… his fever really must be bad, he had to have misunderstood. “do what?”

“I could help you shave your legs… if it would make you feel better. I don’t mind.” He said, offering small smile. Matthew blushed

“you don’t have to…” He said looking down and gripping the pillow “I’ll be fine” 

“If it’ll make you more comfortable Matvey, I want to help.” he insisted, and Matthew didn't have the energy to fight a determined Ivan

Ten minutes later Matthew was climbing into a tub of warm water, moaning as his muscles eased slightly. Ivan moved quietly around the bathroom, gathering supplies he would need. Matthew blushed as Ivan sat on the side of the tub, sleeves rolled up, a towel on his lap as he gently lifted Matthew’s leg out of the water and got to work. 

Ivan was so careful, focused on the task in front of him. As much as Matthew was half hiding in the water, embarrassed, he was also touched and enthralled. How could someone manage to look so amazing doing that? Soft and caring in the dim light of the bathroom, still handsome as ever as his hair gently fell over his forehead, a few strands in front of his eyes. Matthew felt his heart swell and if it hadn’t been for the blades in too close proximity to his skin, or the fact that he’d rather avoid spreading his illness… he would have sat up and kissed the man right there. instead. he just watched. 

They were laying back in the bed, Matthew feeling relaxed as hands ran over his now smooth curled up legs causing him to hum. “Your perfect” Matthew sighed eyes closed. 

“I know” Ivan said and Matthew could hear the smirk in his voice. It only caused him to shift, curling up against the other as close as he could with a smile. 

“mmmm Marry me perfect man” Matthew mumbled sleepily into Ivan’s chest, he hadn’t really meant to say that out loud, and he would have blushed and sputtered… if he wasn’t so drained. Ivan heaved a deep sigh, and Matthew was ready to laugh off the comment. 

“That,” Ivan started “has to be the worst proposal I’ve ever heard…” Matthew chuckled burying his face further into the soft fabric of Ivan’s shirt relaxing slightly, apparently he took it as a joke. So the next bit took him by surprise. “And yet… I find myself inclined to say yes” Matthew looked up curiously, finding a kind, warm smile looking down at him. 

Matthew swallowed, holding back a wince at the feeling of his sore throat, because that wouldn’t be a good expression at the suddenly serious moment. “Well… It couldn’t have been that bad if it still got you to say yes” he said with a small smile and shrug. 

Ivan chuckled Kissing his head “True” he sighed “Ahh Matvey… what do you do to me...” 

“I love you too” Matthew said sleepily with a chuckle cuddling in and smiling dopily as he wrapped his arms around tighter, muttering half asleep “Think I could get away with a white dress?” he fell asleep to the sound of soft laughter.

-

The next morning Matthew dropped the cup of tea Ivan had brought him, spilling it all over the pair of them and the bedspread when Ivan informed him it wasn’t a crazy dream. 

He sat with his hands over his mouth, bright red while Ivan cleaned the mess, The large Russian giving a half smile and laughed “It doesn’t have to mean anything you don’t want it to yet Matthew, your sick and you were half asleep after all, It’s not like I’m going to hold you to anything.” 

Matthew looked down for a moment at the soft blanket Ivan had replaced the comforter with so Matthew wouldn’t get cold as he cleaned up. He lowered his hands still red and fiddled with the fringe as he spoke “And if I want it to mean something?” he peeked up to see the not unfamiliar look of amused surprise on Ivan’s face, The ashen haired blonde moved to in front of him, kissing his hair before pressing their foreheads together, looking into his eyes lovingly

“Then my answer is still yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all my other fics are so damn dark right now, I needed something light and fluffy. These dorks are dorks and I think it's sweet XD
> 
> also the feeling of prickly legs and illness.. I can feel a cold or worse coming on and I'm getting that achey feeling... oh god is it so truly uncomfortable.


	8. Say goodbye

“No! No Ivan you can’t! please!” 

“You’ve left me no choice. You went too far this time Matvey…” 

Matthew voice shook “Please don’t do this!” 

“I’m sorry…” 

The packing tape made an unpleasant sound as it stretched, sealing the box closed. Matthew put his hands on it to stop Ivan from leaving with it “wait! I can fix this! Just let me fix this! We don’t have to do anything drastic!” 

“ It’s already done. You need to accept this Lapushka” 

“Don’t you Lapushka me in a moment like this!” 

Ivan sighed putting the box down and crossing his arms at the teary eyed blonde, “Matvey, I’m doing this because I love you... believe it or not, I don’t _like_ upsetting you, but this is ridiculous!’ he gestured to the corner of the room “The shoe closet is already overflowing and you went and maxed your card _again_ ” He scolded. 

Matthews lip wobbled looking rightfully shamed “But do we really have to sell them…” 

“yes” Ivan said firmly. Matthews head dropped in defeat. He knew Ivan was right… He had a problem… thinking logically, even if they _did_ make his ass look amazing, he probably didn’t need upwards of fifty pairs, but they were pretty and he was weak! 

Matthew sat on the floor cross legged as Ivan, sighing, carried the box into the living room. “I’ll be back soon, I love you!” Ivan called as he heard to door open

“Love you too” Matt called back sadly. the door closed and he was alone. Matthew cast a mournful look at his still full closet… (though… less full.) and felt guilty. Putting himself in debt over shoes! Shoes! He groaned dropping his head into his hands and sighed. 

Matthew picked himself up a few minutes later, He walked to the living room and flopped onto the couch. He crossed his legs, thankful for the excess room in the baggy boy jeans he was wearing, and rested his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. “Stupid shoes… why do you tempt me so…” He grumbled. 

He sat there for a few minutes before the guilt hit him fully. Ivan was having to clean up his mess again. How did he manage to deserve him? He groaned loudly in frustration. He didn’t, he didn’t deserve him at all!

He was still wallowing in self doubt, all though now he’d curled up in the fetal position on the couch, when Ivan came home. The Russian sighed as he approached the back of the couch, leaning there and arching an eyebrow “Really, Matvey… I know you’re upset, but this is a little over dramatic da?” 

Matthew looked at him with a wobbling lip and teary eyes. Ivan looked slightly irritated. “They’re shoes Matthew…” 

Matthew shifted to sit a bit and glared weakly “I’m n-not upset over the sh-shoes!” He stumbled out, breath catching in his chest. “I’m m-mad at myself because you h-had to deal with m-me being a p-pain again” He hiccuped, turning his to the cushion in embarrassment “I’m horrible” He whined the words muffled,

There was a sigh and arms wrapped awkwardly around him from behind the couch lips against his hair “Matvey… I’ll admit, it is irritating when you spend so much… But it’s only because I care about you da?” Matthew sniffled staying quiet “I would rather be saving for our future then shoes, wouldn't you?” Matthew nodded leaning into him a bit feeling even worse. “Besides… I don’t imagine with it being you, the wedding dress is going to be cheap so…” 

Matthew looked up sheepishly with a little smile “You still want to marry me even with all my debt?”

Ivan pulled back to give him a somewhat offended look before he rolled his eyes and flicked Matthew's forehead “Of course I do.” Matthew’s lip wobbled and he moved himself up to wrap his arms around his boyfriends neck, burying his face in it. 

Ivan's hand rubbed his back “And I want you to remember that Lapushka… Remember how much I love you…how much you love me… and how much I want to marry you…” Matthew heard the sound of Velcro that made his stomach sink, but before he could react Ivan was dashing, with his wallet in hand into the kitchen, frantically pulling out the maxed out card.

“No Ivan!” Matthew scrambled over the back of the couch as Ivan darted into the kitchen and grabbed the scissors “no!’ He reached the russian and grabbed an arm as he held the credit card far above his head. he couldn’t hold back a giggle at how absurd the whole situation was. “Please no~!” 

“Remember Matvey!” He said as he positioned the scissors. “I do this because I love you and I don’t want us to have to eat your shoes after the wedding to survive!” Matthew was full out laughing at this point. Ivan cringed dramatically, there was a snip and the two halves hit the ground. 

“Ivan~” Matthew whined still smiling a bit, though fighting it and went to dive for them, only to be caught in strong arms and held close from behind, a large nose nuzzling against his neck. he pushed against him at first, trying to scowl until Ivan spoke again in a slightly sad tone Matthew knew damn well was put on… but it still affected him as intended

“ You love me more than shoes da?” 

Matthew sighed and reluctantly leaned back into the others chest “I guess… though shoes never stole my wallet” He wasn’t really mad… who could be mad at the giant teddy bear? Especially when he used words like “wedding dress” and “marry you” it was underhanded and completely unfair really… 

“hmmm true, they didn’t” He said, and Matthew shuddered pleasantly as a hand moved hair away from his neck, Ivan's lips finding his pulse point and sucking gently before whispering “But shoes also don’t to this do they?” a hand ran up under his shirt moving to roll Matthew’s nipple between his fingers “Or this…” Matthew swallowed thickly, pushing back closer a little, humming “They definitely don’t do this…” Ivan’s other hand trailed down, easily unbuttoning his fly and sliding a hand down to grope the front of the lacy panties he had worn under his work clothing.

Matthew whimpered “No… no they don’t” 

“And I didn’t _steal_ your wallet, I merely borrowed it...” He drew his hands out of the clothing and spun Matthew around, catching his chin firmly to angle the smaller man's face up before ducking down and murmuring against his lips “You never seem to mind if I steal a kiss though…” He said before Kissing Matthew deeply causing his knees to go weak before pulling back and moving his mouth trailing along his jaw, catching an earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently before whispering “Or your breath” 

Matthew sighed a “Nu-uh” 

Ivan chuckled, adjusting his other hand and slipping it down once more, past the panties and wrapping it around Matthews hardened cock, his voice gravelly, “Or your ability to speak apparently” 

Matthew pressed into Ivan's hand, his own hands grasping his boyfriends shirt for balance, whimpering. Ivan’s forehead leaned against his “Am I forgiven for the shoes?” He purred. 

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me, I may never forgive you for the shoes…” Matthew answered breathily. 

“Guess I better get on that then” He said with a smirk, drawing his hand away and moving to lift Matthew up, carrying him off into the bedroom where they both earned each other forgiveness... again, and again, and again.


	9. Oh brother

"I want to tell my family. " Matthew announced at the breakfast table. 

Ivan looked up from the paper he was reading with curiosity. "Tell them what?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow as if to question the russians intelligence and it drew a sigh. "Not that I object. .." he said calmly, stopping any assumptions before they were made. "But why?" 

Matthew brushed the now just past shoulder length hair out of his face. "Because, we're supposed to host Christmas this year right? So I have to pack everything away, make sure I don't accidentally forget a thing... it just seems like a lot of work. " 

"Uh-huh. And? " he said folding his hands and resting his chin on them. 

the small blonde sighed, undoubtedly irritated with the way Ivan could read him so easily. "Hiding it makes it feel like it's wrong" he said quietly, looking down. "It's not wrong is it?" He stirred the spoon in his bowl, apparently very interested in the way the cheerios moved. 

Ivan didn't like the look in Matthew's eyes. That look of self doubt and impending depression he would get sometimes when he over thought his particular ‘lifestyle choices’ "Matvey, of course it's not wrong... " he sighed "there is absolutely nothing wrong with anything you do." He reached out a hand to cover the small blondes, "If you want to tell them I'll back you anyway you want me to lapushka." 

Matthew gave a weak smile, still not looking up from his bowl. "Thank you..." he murmured. Ivan knew that wasn't all. .. but he also knew if he waited the rest would come. "What if they think it's wrong? " Matthew frowned as he spoke. 

Ivan squeezed his hand, " They're your family, they will love you no matter what. Even if for some reason they didn't understand, I would still be here for you. But I think they may surprise you" Ivan was _almost_ sure Francis and Michelle would make no complaints, Arthur could go either way... though he was more likely to quietly, but grudgingly, accept the behavior from Matthew if he didn't approve. 

Alfred. .. well. When Matthew had come out at seventeen, his twin had taken it like it had been a personal jab against him. Obviously being raised by two fathers meant homophobia wasn't an issue. It was more the fact that it was something Matthew had kept from him. Or maybe just one more difference that separated the inseparable brothers. 

On top of that, he wasn't overly fond of any of Matthew’s boyfriends over the years, Ivan was no exception.

Alfred had adjusted on both counts in time. Matthew proving over and over that it didn't change anything about him being Alfred’s brother. 

This one however, Ivan could see blowing up in their faces. He cringed internally at thoughts of comments that could be made… but if Matthew had put his mind to it, and it was what he wanted, Ivan wasn’t about to get in the way. He’s simply be there just in case the pieces needed to be picked up after. 

-

It was two weeks before Christmas when Matthew's family was coming for a family meeting. Matthew had toyed with the idea of simply being dressed up for the holiday, but Luckily Ivan had pointed out that maybe it would be a little jarring… ease them into it, or at least give them time to adjust. Matthew couldn’t argue with the logic, so the meeting for an announcement had been arranged. 

It was an hour before they were suppose to show up and Matthew was in his closet pacing. Should he dress up right off the bat? maybe dressed down a bit? full on fancy? bra and padding? leggings and a sweater, or a dress? he was wringing his hands, hair curled and styled already, showered and completely smooth. he had his make-up sitting out and everything. 

“Just try and relax Matvey…” Ivan said as he sat by his desk in the corner of the room, watching the blonde wear a groove in the floor “Everything is going to be fine. You want this da?” 

Matthew paused, chewing his lip and nodded at Ivan before picking his motions back up again. “But what if… What if it’s too much? I mean, If I don’t dress up, they might think I’m joking and that’ll make it harder. But, if I fully commit to it I risk freaking them out that way! trying to land it in between could go either way. I mean… Alfred isn’t the sharpest tool… He might assume it’s just some new gay fashion if I’m wearing what I normally would” 

Ivan sighed, raising from his chair and catching the blonde, stopping his pacing to cup his chin, looking into the deep purple eyes so full of worry. It broke his heart to think of all the fears going through Matthew’s head… but, if they were going to get through this without a total meltdown…. 

“Why don’t you wear whatever makes you comfortable, lapushka. Pretend it’s just you and me going out for coffee.” Ivan said gently, “They’re going to react how they react, it’s not going to matter if you wear your blue dress with the ruffles, a blouse and jeans or your hot pink sweat pants with a cut off shirt thing… “ He said trying to pull item out of the list Matthew often went on about. He tried to absorb it.. but they both agreed Ivan was better at appreciating the final product than understanding the process.

Matthew frowned for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding as he sighed “I guess you're right…” He relaxed a little, moving to kiss Ivan softly and quickly. “I know what I’m doing now… Can you go make sure everything’s set up? snacks, alcohol, tea for daddy?” He paused blinking. had he just said daddy? well… Michelle called dad that, maybe it would work in his favour? He wasn’t sure he could swing that yet...

Either way, Ivan took the hint leaving Matthew to prep as he made sure the apartment was in prefect condition. 

 

A knock sounded on the door five minutes before the appointed time and Matthew’s head popped out of the closet room. He looked desperately down the hall at Ivan as he came out of their room adjusting the scarf around his neck, “Just let them in and sit them down please? I need… I just need a minute..” Matthew looked somewhat panicked. 

Ivan took quick steps to him, kissing his forehead “All right, we’ll be all ready for you when you're ready da?” 

Matthew nodded, his curls bouncing as there was another knock and a loud “Mattie! Bro, are you even home!” 

Ivan sighed and nodded, turning and calling “I’m coming!” He reached the door at a jog, opening it with and easy smile. “Hello! come on in” He stepped out of the way letting the four members of Matthew’s family come in. 

“Hello Ivan” Francis said happily as he came in only after Alfred. everyone stopping to take off their shoes and coats. He was about to return the greeting when Alfred cut in,

“Where’s Mattie?” He looked around with his eyebrow raised. “I mean, I know he’s quiet but if he’s in the room and I’m just not seeing him, I’m totally enrolling him in ninja school” 

“Matvey is just getting ready. he’ll be out in a moment if you want to come have a seat and something to eat, anyone want anything to drink?” 

“Tea would be lovely thank you” Arthur said stiffly, obviously not comfortable with the thought of a mystery announcement. Michelle and Francis on the other hand were smiling easily, 

“Looks like you guys already have a lot set up for christmas huh?” Michelle asked as she walked into the living room, “Also, tea would be great please.” 

Ivan nodded adding Alfred and Francis’s requests for coffee and wine respectively to his mental list before answering cheerfully “We haven’t brought the tree out yet, but that’s up next!” 

He managed to get everyone sitting, drinks in hands and snacks being nibbled on… now there was a daunting silence as everyone waited for Matthew. 

“It’s not that bad is it?” Francis asked quietly, finally succumbing to the same nerves Arthur was exhibiting and Alfred was trying to hide. 

Ivan wasn’t sure how to answer that, looking thoughtful “No, I wouldn’t say it’s bad at all…” Ivan moved to raise out of the chair “but why don’t I just go check on-” 

“I… I’m coming, it’s fine” came the small voice from the hall. Ivan turned his eyes towards the doorway sitting back down and giving an encouraging smile for when he came through.

Matthew stood around the corner taking in deep breathing, trying to remain calm. He was starting to second guess the red outfit, his face was going to blend right in. Ivan’s voice came again “Just sit, give Matvey a second.. It’s okay Lapushka, you don’t have to be nervous.” He called, Matthew closed his eyes letting the voice surround him, calming him down. He could do this. 

He looked down straightening the sweater dress, making sure his bra sat right… adjusting the wide cowled neck and the necklace that hung low. The belt on his hips… He had nothing left to adjust. His face was done perfectly, his hair swept half up into braids to keep it out of his face, the bottom half, hanging in loose curls. He looked at the ceiling giving one last silent plea for understanding as he stepped out into the living room.

The tedious hush over the room had his heart beating faster as five pairs of eyes were on him. Only one of those gently smiling… the other four just looked… confused. 

“I don’t get it…” Alfred said frowning and tilting his head to the side finally, “Are you… wearing a dress?” 

Matthew’s cheeks burned, pulling his hands inside the long sleeves nervously and looking down at his shoes. “I uhm…” He whispered clearing his throat and trying a little louder, through his voice still soft, “ This is… uh… I mean... “ He peaked up and the frown had spread, he started to panic, breathing coming faster, tears in his eyes. 

Ivan stood walking to him, wrapping him in a hug, Matthew’ instantly grasping the front of his sweater burying his face there. “shhh… it’s okay…” Ivan cooed quietly “No one’s yelling, they’re just confused okay?” He whispered “Just tell them what you need too and I’ll be right here” 

“Matthew?” Francis’s voice came through “cher… don’t cry… come sit next to papa.” He said in that comforting tone Matthew had heard every time he had a nightmare as a child. He looked up at Ivan, the russian nodding encouragingly, walking Matthew to the couch, Michelle shifting down to let Matthew sit between them. 

Francis put an arm around Matthew’s shoulders pulling him in, Michelle’s hand landing on his back. he looked over across at Arthur and Alfred. Arthur’s face was set in the same sad, but confused look. Alfred’s having gone blank. “It’s okay Mattie” Michelle said softly as Matthew shook. 

They all seemed to be waiting for him to speak, but he had no idea what to say. Alfred remedied that, “So… what? your a chick now?” Matthew cringed at the same time there was a sound of a smack, Matthew just catching Alfred rubbing the side of his head.

“Have some tack Alfred” Arthur hissed. “let your brother- err… Let Matthew tell us whatever it is.” 

Matthew looked gratefully at Arthur who gave a small nod, though his face was tight with whatever brewing of emotion bubbled under that stiff exterior. 

“I’ve been dressing like this since last year” He whispered “It… It makes me comfortable… I like the way I feel and I..” He choked a bit on the lump in his throat “I didn’t want to hide it anymore” His breathing caught in his chest and he felt Ivan’s hand rest on his shoulder from behind the couch. 

As Ivan predicted after a second, Michelle and Francis simply moved in closer to hug him. “shhh shhh now cher… No need to be upset. we’re not upset…” Francis cooed, kissing his head 

“I think it sounds kinda nice to have a sister to shop with” Michelle added smiling at him brightly causing Matthew to return it shakily. Matthew looked up and across the room. Arthur was processing, but Alfred was still blank.

Finally Arthur spoke. “well, poppet…” He said with a tired half smile “If it makes you happy I guess there’s not much to say is there?”

“There’s plenty to say” Alfred cut in coldly. Matthew tensed, but so did Ivan, sending an ignored look of warning at the blonde brother “ For one, he’s not a sister, He’s my brother. He’s still got a dick right? or did you leave that part out too?” Matthew flinched. 

“It’s not something I really… I didn’t know until…” He struggled. He’d only just started dressing this way on a daily basis a matter of months ago, he had to adjust and accept it himself but… it was coming out all over again. tears spilled “I didn’t mean to not tell you I just-” 

“Whatever.” Alfred said, standing up “Not like it’s a big deal or anything… Totally not something you could have mentioned during phone calls or when we went for coffee, or when you came to visit. Totally see how it slipped your mind to be like ‘Hey Alfie, guess what?! I’m trading in my nuts for tits’”

“Alfred!” Michelle hissed, Matthew’s shaking getting worse their parents both shooting dirty looks. 

“Alfred…” Francis started trying to be soft “It’s a shock, but he’s still Matthew right?” Francis turned to Matthew and raised an eyebrow “or was there another name you preferred?” 

“Whatever,” Alfred cut in as Matthew opened his mouth to answer “I’m leaving, have fun explaining periods or what the fuck ever” He said moving to stomp right past the barely controlled Ivan, grabbing his coat. 

“Al.. please-” Matthew tried but was cut off by the door slamming. Matthew started crying in earnest after that. 

“I’ll.. I’ll go after him” Francis murmured, kissing Matthew’s head before passing him over to Michelle and jogging to and out the door. Arthur sighed as it closed and stood, shaking out a handkerchief and moving to kneel in front of Matthew. Gently Matthew let his father lift his chin, dabbing at his face, Matthew thankful for the foresight he had to use waterproof mascara. 

“It’s Alright poppet…” He cooed gently. “You know your brother… He’s dramatic about these kinds of things.” 

“Alfred’ll come around… he just takes some time…” Michelle added, hugging a little tighter. “Besides” she added, moving a hand to brush at Matthew’s hair “This isn’t about him for once, It’s about you. Tell us about you okay? Like, can I still call you Mattie? I can spell it with D’s, It could be short for Madeline, like the little girl, ya know? ‘little girls walking two by two, and the smallest one was Madeline’ and all that.” 

Arthur scowled and grumbled “As if we need more french in this family…” Matthew could help but smile, a laugh forcing through his tears. Arthur rolls his eyes but smiled “There’s a lass” He said with a wink. “Now, give us the rundown on what we’re suppose to do and stop that cryin’, you’ll muck up your face.” 

Matthew nodded, and the conversation began. 

-

Two weeks later it was Christmas day, Matthew was once again preparing for his family to arrive. But this time it was by far more relaxed. The easy acceptance by three out of his four family members lending to his cheerful attitude. Ivan watched as Matthew bounced around the house in his sparkly red Santa dress, hanging things here and there, setting out trays and making sure everything was perfect. 

The rest of the time with his family that day had been good. Matthew admitting he was entirely sure how he felt about pronouns or names, stating he didn’t mind “he” or “she”, “Matthew” or “Madeline” (The name had stuck with Michelle who had wanted to keep him in the M’s and he agreed he liked it.)

Alfred was the only dark spot… Matthew still hadn’t heard from him. Ivan could tell it hurt his fiancée, but he was also aware that Matthew was pushing it from his mind, trying to focus on the good for the moment. Giving Alfred time to come around before he let himself fall apart over it. 

he was sure, so sure that Alfred would come today anyway. He knew his Papa, dad and sister would be there, Alfred wouldn’t miss it… or the food. He loved christmas! But when he opened the door to three smiling faces, his smile faltered just a little. 

He pulled it back up, greeting his family with hugs, Ivan smiling and calling out his hello’s from the kitchen. Presents piled under the tree and everyone settled into chatting. The afternoon passed, Matthew looking towards the door every now and then… only giving up once they’d settled at the table for dinner. 

Everything had been served and quiet chatter was picking up when there was a knock at the door. Matthew was up and out of his chair before anyone could say a word, He opened the door and there stood Alfred, the small blonde offered a smile, but suddenly felt nervous and a little self conscious. Seeing Alfred made him wish for pants. 

“H-hey Alfred” He said quietly, His brother hadn’t looked up yet, standing, staring at his shoes in silence. was he really that uncomfortable with Matthew being this way? 

“Matthew… I-” He sighed and looked up. “I’m sorry I’m late” He said with a nervous smile of his own. 

“That’s okay” Matthew answered with a softer smile “come on in, we just started eating.” 

“wait- I… c-can we talk first?” Matthew raised an eyebrow, talking before food? 

He glanced back into the house and stepped out, shutting the door “What is it?” He asked quietly, arms crossed and eyes down cast. He wasn’t sure at all how this was going to go…

“I know.. I was kind of an ass last time” He started, Matthew peaked up, watching as he rubbed the back of his head “OKay, maybe a big ass… but, I was a little shocked? I mean.. it’s not really an excuse but, I’m sorry.” Matthew nodded, but his eyes fell again. 

“Don’t worry, I get it. It’s weird right?” He said with an attempt at a chuckle. 

“No, I mean yeah, but not really. I’m not use to seeing you like this, but… I still love you and I want you to be happy. I’m sure I’ll adjust.” he attempted before adding “You look pretty”

Matthew looked up and gave a small genuine smile. “thanks” 

“So… Michelle kinda, sent me an email explaining stuff… as well as yelling at me, and so did dad and papa, but I mean, if anyone has the right to yell it’s you, so go ahead, lay it on me”

Matthew snorted as Alfred cringed. They were both aware Matthew had the ability to drop him to his knees with a verbal assault, but Matthew only rolled his eyes “I’m not gonna yell at you dumb ass” He said, “well, not unless you don’t just hurry up inside and eat. I worked hard on that meal and it’s getting cold.” 

Alfred looked at him in surprise “R-Really?” 

“Really. You’re a dumb ass, but you’re my brother and I love you.” He said with a smile. 

“I love you too Mattie” He answered beaming.

“Know what else you love? Turkey. Dad wasn’t allowed in the kitchen so come on!” He insisted, yanking a laughing Alfred through the door and into the dining room with the rest the family. 

Ivan watched amused as the group laughed and chatted, everyone slowly easing into the comfortable sync they usually had. He would have picked up the pieces if he had needed too, but he was glad to see Matthew’s bright smile that told him he wouldn’t be needed for that.


	10. four rings were given to the morons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long with nothing, and then two in one day! oh my! The last one was serious, so here's some goofiness for you~

Ivan groaned as he woke… his head already pounding as the harsh sunlight hit his face. he cracked open his eye and cringed. it was so bright… what time was it? turning his vision he took in the clock. bright red number shone showing him it was eleven twenty-three why was he still in bed again? 

He sat up holding his head looking around, white blankets, plush carpets… and a second bed with a blonde in it. Right… hotel room… they were in Vegas for his bachelor party. Ivan lifted a hand to rub his face, trying to wake up, but something caught on his eyebrow painfully making him hiss. what the.. 

he pulled his hand back and his eyes went wide. there, on his left ring finger was a plain, golden band… It definitely was NOT the white gold one he had waiting at home with Matthew… and it most certainly should NOT be on his finger..

It hit him then… if he was wearing this, who the hell was wearing the other one?! “Alfred! Alfred wake up!” He said grabbing a pillow and throwing it. 

The blonde grumbled but slowly sat up “ ‘the fuck dude? why’d you wake me up?” Ivan’s eyes locked on his finances twin’s hand and he filled with dread… an identical golden ring.. “No… No no… What the hell is on your hand Alfred!” Ivan said. 

Alfred looked confused and looked down suddenly looking terrified himself “holy shit! I got married?! but who the hell did I marry?! where is she?!”

Ivan, with a heavily unimpressed look, held up his own left hand. “I might have an idea” Alfred’s eyes locked on Ivan’s hand. 

“Oh… oh you have to be fucking kidding me… Matthew is going to fucking _kill_ us! “ Alfred said in slight panic

“You think?! If you hadn’t kept feeding me drinks! I told you I did not want to get drunk!” 

“It’s your bachelor party! I wanted you to have a last night of fun!” Alfred argued back

“Are you saying your brother is not fun?!” 

“Don’t twist my-” The door slamming open cut him off, a panicked looking Gilbert standing there, holding his hand up

“Do any of you remember who I married last night?!” 

Ivan sighed, as both he and Alfred held up their hands “this is fucking great…” Alfred grumbled as Gilbert stood stock still. 

“Well, I know gay Marriage is legal in this country, but I’m fairly certain polygamy is not…” Ivan said running a hand through his hair and wincing as it caught on the ring again. “So, who is number four then? or are we looking at three different people because-” 

The bathroom door opening cut him off as a red faced Toris came out quietly, hair a complete mess, wrapped in a sheet. “Uh… I hate to interrupt, but I think I might be the fourth piece here…” 

“This is so not awesome…” Gilbert whined from the door. 

“okay, so… who the hell married who then?!” Alfred said looking between the four of them. 

“Don’t panic” Toris said nervously “We just have to go to the chapel and ask!”

“Dude… do you have any Idea how many chapels there are for quickie weddings in Vegas?” Alfred said looking unimpressed. 

“So we’ll start at the nearest and go from there! get up, get dressed let’s go!” Gilbert insisted.

It took them twenty minutes to drag themselves out, sunglasses, crumpled clothing and all, to start the search.

Chapel after chapel had no record of any of them, nor their pictures. Alfred even insisted on security footage checks… nothing. They walked into the seventh and Toris was shaking, of course… Feliks would be just as pissed as Matthew… The other two had no spouses to worry about, though Alfred had to worry about his brother’s wrath if it was him married to Ivan… 

“Oh you guys are back! did'ya change your minds~?” Asked a sunny blonde from behind the counter. Ivan could have cried.

“You know us then!” He exclaimed moving to the desk “Please! who did I marry?! I have a wedding to my actual boyfriend tomorrow! I have to fix this or he is going to kill me!” He hurried out but she just chuckled. 

“Aw, sugar… I know. Don’t worry, you and the nervous one back there” she nodded her head towards Toris who was paling “Told me all about it. Apparently you were real worried you were going to mess up on the big day,” She drawled “So Tori over there offered to be your buddy to practice. You made me swear three times it wasn’t real!” 

Ivan actually started crying now. Toris slumping into a chair in relief. “So… we didn’t” The burnette said in deep gratefulness

“Nope!” She said cheerfully. “You even called Feliks and told him about it and how you thought you might need the practice too! So sweet, hun.” 

Toris paled again “I did what…” 

Alfred cut across “Okay, so that means we’re all good right? All fake weddings… we can take these off and everything is fine!” He smiled brightly, Gilbert letting out a breath. 

“All fake? oh hunny no… You two insisted on it being real.” Ivan looked up with wide eyes and turned to face the other two confused looking men “White haired guy, uh, Gilbert, said these two were pussy’s for not committing to it. and Blondie here said they’d show them how you really do it” Alfred’s jaw dropped, and Gilbert's face went impossibly whiter. 

“But you can fix it right?!” Gilbert asked, suddenly right up next to Ivan at the counter. “An annulment! something!?” 

She cringed. “Sorry… don’t do those here… you’ll need a lawyer for that.” She reached under the counter “Kinda surprised you want one to be honest… you two were all over each other.” She pulled out a DVD case labeled “Alfred and Gilbert Jones” In fancy writing. she opened it and popped it into the DVD player behind her. All four of them had their eyes glued on the screen as she jumped ahead to the I do’s The pair standing in front of an Elvis impersonator

“Do you Alfred F Jones, take Gilbert Belschimdt to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do”

“Of course he does I’m awesome!” 

“Y-You are dude!” The pair gave double high-fives before it continued,

“and do you Gilbert Belschimdt take Alfred F Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“duh, of course I do! Look at him!” 

Ivan snorted, though he swore video him, standing next to Gilbert as best man, sniffled. 

“You may now kiss each other to seal this union” 

All four looked on, expressions ranging from amusement to horror as the two locked lips… and then started eating each other’s faces. hands roaming and squeezing…

“You grabbed my ass?!” Alfred gasped.

“You just grabbed my five meters…” Gilbert answered sounding scared. 

The video was turned off. 

“Honestly.. before the end you had shirts undone and Alfred’s pants around his ankles” The girl said “I think it’s my favorite one of these. Of course… we had to stop filming and try and break you two up, but really, you took off into the bathroom, and uh… I’m not entirely sure what happened after that… but there was a lot of sounds…” 

Ivan’s hand was clapped over his mouth by this point, trying not to laugh, Toris in a similar situation as he snorted. Alfred and Gilbert were just staring purposefully away from each other in shared awkwardness. 

When he had finally calmed Ivan announced happily “Well! since no one has appeared to have committed any acts of adultery, I think we had best get back!” He smirked “though, maybe save your wedding announcement until next week, don’t want to steal Matthew’s spot light” If looks could kill. but they couldn’t and Ivan just grinned.


End file.
